


where is my coffee mug?

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patton loves his coffee mug.The others Sides gave it to him for Father’s Day a couple of years ago. It’s one of those home-made ones that are supposed to be painted by kids, that each of them left painted handprints on, and in the spaces between has a big “WE LOVE YOU DAD” scrawled on in different colors. It’s a little small, so Patton often has to fill it up twice to get his caffeine levels up to his standards, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	where is my coffee mug?

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: can be read as either platonic or romantic lamp, prinxiety and/or logicality
> 
> Word count: 1344
> 
> Warnings: mention of panic attacks? i don’t think there’s anything other than that
> 
> part of this was written by @youtuberswithalex who has given me permission to turn this into a little something (hope this comes close to what you had in mind)

Patton loves his coffee mug.

The others Sides gave it to him for Father’s Day a couple of years ago. It’s one of those home-made ones that are supposed to be painted by kids, that each of them left painted handprints on, and in the spaces between has a big “WE LOVE YOU DAD” scrawled on in different colors. It’s a little small, so Patton often has to fill it up twice to get his caffeine levels up to his standards, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

One morning, however, when he comes down at the early hour of 11 am, his mug is nowhere to be found, and Virgil is acting suspiciously anxious. Of course the older asked him about it but the purple haired male told him that it was nothing. Of course, Patton didn’t believe him but for once didn’t question it as he was still looking for his coffee mug. When he turned to ask Virgil about it, the youngest already was gone but had been replaced my Logan. “Hey Lo, have you seen my coffee mug? You know, the one you guys got me?” Patton asked him, hoping the other could tell him where it was. “My apologies, but I have not. Did you look into the dishwasher? Or did you perhaps leave it in the common room yesterday?” The logical side asked him and the usually happy side frowned, becoming more frustrated than before. “Yes I did look in the dishwasher and I definitely didn’t leave it in the common room, I did the dishes before going to bed so it should’ve been here.” He explained, the frustration he felt very evident in his voice. “Well, how about-” Logan was interrupted by his phone and took it out of his pocket, reading the message he got. “How about you just drink out of another mug? It’s just coffee, drinking it out of another mug isn’t going to end the world.” He proposed and Patton looked at him disapprovingly. “But you guys made it for me. I’m not drinking out of another mug!” The elder’s voice cracked to the end of the sentence and he just gave up, getting out the ingredients to make breakfast for everyone. Logan left the kitchen with a sad smile and made his way into Virgil’s room, the two other sides impatiently waiting for him. “What took you so long?” Roman asked him and Logan sighed. “I was conversing with Patton when I received your message and didn’t want to leave mid-conversation. He’s really upset about the whole mug thing, he won’t even drink out of another one!” The dark-haired side sighed again, this time out if frustration. “It’s all my fault, I just wanted to make breakfast for him this morning and accidentally dropped the mug…” Virgil was close to breaking out in tears as he pushed the bag of shattered porcelain, that he had hidden behind him, in front of him. “Oh Virge… It’s gonna be alright. We can just put it back together!” Roman said and hugged Virgil, the male trying his best not to cry. “I suggest we help Patton with breakfast first and then get to putting the mug back together.” Logan suggested and the other two agreed, the chestnut-haired male wiping the youngest tears away gently.

Breakfast was… it was all kinds of weird. Patton was grumpy, and it kind of scared the other three. They have only seen him like that once and that had been ages ago. Virgil was pressed into his chair, Roman holding his in a calming manner to prevent him from having a panic attack then and there and Logan… Logan just tried his best to avoid the tension in the room and ate his breakfast in silence. Once finished, Patton just got up and left the room, leaving the others to look after him. “Well, I suppose I’m doing the dishes then. You two can go on and do your thing.” Logan said as he also finished and got up, taking the stuff from their dining table and bringing it into the kitchen. “You think I can leave you alone for about half an hour? I have to do something real quick.” Roman said in a low voice, not wanting Virgil to panic. “I- I think it’s okay, yeah.” The youngest nodded and shot a small smile to the oldest, getting up and walking to his room. Roman to his and Virgils plate and also brought them into the kitchen, telling Logan he’d be back in a bit.

While Roman was gone doing whatever and Virgil was in his room, trying to glue the mug back together, Logan tried to think of something to make Patton feel better. Doing the dishes didn’t take long and so he was sat at the dining table again, paper in front of him.

He didn’t notice Roman coming back home or the male going up to Virgil’s room. He only took notice ten minutes later when he got another text message from Virgil, telling him to come into his room once again. The logical side took his papers with him, it just passed one in the afternoon and knowing Patton, he’d come down in a few minutes to make lunch.

“What is it that you wanted?” Logan asked as soon as he entered the room and greeted Roman with a nod. “I… I couldn’t fully fix the mug. And Roman predicted that that might happen, so he went out and got a new mug. It’s bigger than the other one too!” Virgil exclaimed, his voice wavering between excitement and fear. “That’s… Alright. Do we have colors to decorate this mug?” Logan said and sat down in front of the two others. “Yeah, we do. C'mon boys, let’s make this mug better than the other one!” Roman exclaimed excitedly and then got to work.

Lunch was awkward, the three having scrubbed their hands clean before coming down, all of them sporting small smiles. Patton took notice of it and felt left out, his frown deepening even more. Patton wordlessly started taking the plates and such off the table and went into the kitchen, doing the dishes himself again.

It took them the rest of the day to get the mug looking like they wanted it to. Roman and Logan took it upon themselves to make dinner that evening, Virgil not wanting to do anything in the kitchen after that morning. When Patton came downstairs to make dinner he was shocked. The table was set, food was made and- was that his mug? When he came closer he noticed that no, it wasn’t his mug. But it was… similar? Well kind of. And the fact that it was placed near his seat had to mean it was meant for him.

“Do you… do you like it?” The timid voice of Virgil dragged Patton out of his thoughts and he looked up to see the others standing on the other side of the table. “I- of course, but- but what happened?” Patton was confused, to say the least. Roman took Virgil’s hand as the youngest opened his mouth to talk again. “I wanted to make breakfast for you this morning and I- I accidentally broke your mug, I’m sorry…” He stared at the floor, not daring to look at Patton. “We couldn’t fix the old one, so we made you a new mug. It’s bigger than the other one as well.” Roman said and smiled at the brown haired male in front of them. “Guys… I- I don’t know what to say.” Patton started to tear up and Logan immediately walked over to him, pulling him into a tight hug. “We love you, Pat, always remember that.” He whispered into his ear and the elder of the two nodded.

(The next days various sticky notes were found in places they knew Patton would look at over the next few days, each of them decorated with words of love in Logans neat handwriting)


End file.
